Mitchell Johnson
| birth_place = Townsville, Queensland, Australia | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 2 | batting = Left-hand | bowling = Left-arm fast | role = Bowling All-rounder | international = true | testdebutdate = 8 November | testdebutyear = 2007 | testdebutagainst = Sri Lanka | testcap = 398 | lasttestdate = 5 December | lasttestyear = 2013 | lasttestagainst = England | odidebutdate = 10 December | odidebutyear = 2005 | odidebutagainst = New Zealand | odicap = 156 | lastodidate = 30 October | lastodiyear = 2013 | lastodiagainst = India | odishirt = 25 | club1 = Queensland | year1 = 2001–2008 | club2 = Western Australia | year2 = 2008–present | club3 = Mumbai Indians | year3 = 2012–present | columns = 5 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 53 | runs1 = 1,514 | bat avg1 = 22.93 | 100s/50s1 = 1/8 | top score1 = 123* | deliveries1 = 11,815 | wickets1 = 222 | bowl avg1 = 29.53 | fivefor1 = 9 | tenfor1 = 2 | best bowling1 = 8/61 | catches/stumpings1 = 19/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 134 | runs2 = 822 | bat avg2 = 16.44 | 100s/50s2 = 0/2 | top score2 = 73* | deliveries2 = 6,527 | wickets2 = 207 | bowl avg2 = 25.37 | fivefor2 = 3 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 6/31 | catches/stumpings2 = 27/– | column3 = T20I | matches3 = 30 | runs3 = 109 | bat avg3 = 10.90 | 100s/50s3 = –/– | top score3 = 28* | deliveries3 = 656 | wickets3 = 38 | bowl avg3 = 20.97 | fivefor3 = – | tenfor3 = – | best bowling3 = 3/15 | catches/stumpings3 = 5/– | column4 = FC | matches4 = 95 | runs4 = 2,556 | bat avg4 = 23.02 | 100s/50s4 = 2/12 | top score4 = 123* | deliveries4 = 19,159 | wickets4 = 364 | bowl avg4 = 29.76 | fivefor4 = 14 | tenfor4 = 3 | best bowling4 = 8/61 | catches/stumpings4 = 29/– | column5 = LA | matches5 = 163 | runs5 = 976 | bat avg5 = 16.54 | 100s/50s5 = 0/2 | top score5 = 73* | deliveries5 = 8,157 | wickets5 = 245 | bowl avg5 = 26.65 | fivefor5 = 3 | tenfor5 = n/a | best bowling5 = 6/31 | catches/stumpings5 = 31/- | column6 = T20 | matches6 = 56 | runs6 = 188 | bat avg6 = 11.75 | 100s/50s6 = 0/0 | top score6 = 30 | deliveries6 = 1,202 | wickets6 = 66 | bowl avg6 = 22.33 | fivefor6 = – | tenfor6 = – | best bowling6 = 3/15 | catches/stumpings6 = 13/– | date = 11 December | year = 2013 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/australia/content/player/6033.html Cricinfo }} Mitchell Guy Johnson (born 2& November 1981) is an Australian cricketer. He is a left-arm fast bowler and left-handed batsman. He was awarded the International Cricket Council's 2009 "Cricketer of the Year" award, the Sir Garfield Sobers Trophy. Personal life Johnson is married to former model and karate black belt Jessica Bratich Johnson. They have a daughter together called Rubika Ann. Category:Australian cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1981 birthsCategory:Living people